


Guide To Surving a Two Man War

by scisaac_mclahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_mclahey/pseuds/scisaac_mclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't like Isaac. Isaac doesn't like Scott. Living together makes things just that little bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Isaac Lahey

One o'clock in the morning, the dawn of June. Two stumbling teenagers made their way home through Beacon Hills, fresh from Lydia Martin's infamous annual Summer party. It was a party that took place each year on the last day of school. A declaration that their education was on hiatus, and Summer had begun.

"I'm telling you, Allison was definitely checking out that new kid tonight," Stiles slurred, his voice altered into an unusually high pitch tone with the help of alcohol.

A few steps ahead of him, Scott McCall stopped in his tracks.

"I told you, me and Allison are over. She can check out who she wants."

Stiles snorted. "That doesn't mean you don't care though. Right?"

Scott sighed. "Actually, at the moment, no. I'm more concerned about getting home tonight."

Stiles pouted. "Oh, mommy, please don't give me into trouble! I swear I wont do it again," he mocked, impressed by his own portrayal of his best friend.

Scott rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm concerned about."

"Oh." Realization dawned over Stiles. "Your mom still going through with this entire adoption process?"

"Worse." Scott bit his lip. "I'm supposed to meet the kid tonight."

"If you look at it on a positive note, she could have a adopted a totally hot babe, and then you wont have to worry about Allison flirting with other guys anymore."

Scott frowns. "I was never worried about that to begin with."

"Still." Stiles smirked. "A totally hot babe doesn't sound like a bad idea at the moment."

Scott shook his head and jokingly punched his best friend's arm. Stiles punched back. And then they were off like wizard's casting spells at each other. Punches being thrown back and forth. Giggling echoing through the cold and empty streets, insensitive to those who were sleeping. It finally ends when Stiles stops off at his house, and Scott makes the rest of his journey home in complete solitude.

 

" _Go anywhere nice?_ "

Scott jumps as he enters his house, turning to face his mom standing in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed with the timing of Scott's arrival.

"I, uh, I went to see Stiles. He wasn't feeling well and-"

"Save it," Mrs McCall demands. "It doesn't happen again, is that clear?"

Scott nods silently.

"You can make it up to me by showing Isaac to the guest room."

Scott nearly chokes. " _Isaac?_ "

"Isaac," Mrs McCall repeats, frowning, yet Scott still doesn't know whether to believe his mom or not. There was no way it could be the same Isaac. The new kid in Beacon Hills, the one he'd seen flirting with his ex at the party earlier, not that he particularly cared about that part of course.

Just when he considers the possibility of it being a completely different Isaac, the boy comes to sight, leaning against the doorway between the entrance to the the hall and the living room, grinning up at Scott in the most cockiest way possible, as if he had lived here for months, and nope, Scott's pretty damn sure that's the same Isaac.

"I want you on your best behavior. Treat him like family. If Isaac needs anything, you help him out, or you come to me. Is that clear, Scott?"

Scott nods silently again at his mom, blushing slightly at the idea of being spoken to like a seven year old in the company of strangers.

Mrs McCall smiles, pleased by her son's confirmation. Only seconds later she's off into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee while Isaac and Scott are left alone in the hallway to share awkward glances at each other.

"How did you get home so early?" Scott asks suddenly. There's a few seconds of silence before he decides to rephrase his question. "I mean, the party, you were still there when I left. How did you get home before me?"

Isaac shrugs. "I'm not an idiot. I took a cab."

"If you must know, walking is environmental friendly," Scott blurts out in his own defense.

"Right..." Isaac mumbles awkwardly, looking at Scott as if he's a total idiot, because, yes, Scott is a total idiot according to himself also.

"I suppose I better show you to your room before I change my mind," he grunts, making his way up the stairs as Isaac follows shortly behind.

It's not long before Isaac has taken notice of how easy it is to wind up Scott. He has barely said ten words to the boy, yet he's already thinking it wouldn't be the worst idea to say a few other things, and play a few games that might just make his stay at the McCall house more entertaining than he'd first thought out.

"I want you on your best behavior," Isaac comments slyly, imitating the word's of Mrs McCall, this time just a few steps closer to Scott than he had been moments ago, enough for Scott to feel the hot whisper of Isaac's breath against his neck, "Is that clear, _Scott_..."

Scott almost jumps out of his skin, his face turning a bright shade of pink as he attempts to avoid taking notice of the taller boy standing close behind him, or his back pressed into his hard chest. But it's only moments before the next time he says something to Isaac, and it's when they're both standing outside the guest room, staring, or more so, glaring at each other.

"My mom's put some of my clothes in the wardrobe for you to wear," Scott says, barely looking Isaac in the eye. "My mom might care for you, but I'm not her, and I know one way or another you're going to mess this up."

"I'm not so keen on you either," Isaac replies, but by then Scott has already turned on his heels, heading towards his bedroom, and muttering to himself about how it's no wonder this kid's last family didn't want him.

The door slams behind Scott.

For a moment, he looks back at the guest room, wondering if Isaac had heard what he'd just said. Although, he doesn't think twice about it by the time he's undressed and lying on his bed. Unaware that Isaac Lahey had just officially declared war upon Scott McCall.


	2. You Asked For War

The morning after Isaac had moved in was awful. At breakfast, they had sat at opposite ends of the table, barely speaking a word, with his mom even occasionally looking back and forth between the two teenagers, noticing the lack of conversation and eye contact.

"I'll be back by eight this afternoon," Melissa McCall said, standing up from the table to put on her jacket. "There's a movie on the coffee table for you to watch tonight, and help yourselves to anything in the fridge while I'm at work."

"But, _mom!_ I'm supposed to be hanging out with Stiles tonight!" Scott groaned.

"You hang out with Stiles everyday. I'm sure Isaac would like to spend some quality time with his half brother, isn't that right, _Isaac_?" Mrs McCall looked in the direction of Isaac who quickly shot an innocent smile in return.

"Why, of course," he grinned, looking his _'half brother'_ dead in the eye as he glared back. "It would only be so painful if that brother of mine became more so of an enemy than a relative."

"You see, Scott," Mrs McCall nodded. "If not seeing Stiles' for just one day is so painful, then you have my permission to invite him over for the movie."

" _Fine_ ," Scott grunted, sulking in his chair.

"You boys have fun," she smiled, and then she was gone out the door, leaving Scott and Isaac to each other's unwanted company, and Scott knew, _he knew_ , that if anything, this was not going to be fun.

 

Scott had attempted to cook at dinner time. Just when was about to pour prematurely cooked ramen noodles into the bowls for serve, Isaac entered the scene of the crime, yelling, " _McCall!_ That's not ready yet, you fucking _idiot_!"

Scott had attempted to shoo him away, not ready to accept the idea of Isaac being right. The taller boy ignored his advances and took charge of the cooking, and without arguing, Scott let him finish making the noodles to his ideal time of serve.

Scott was surprised to discover the noodles weren't poisoned. He was also surprised to discover that they didn't actually taste that bad. But that part, he would refuse to admit out loud. And Isaac only smirked when the boy asked timidly for a second helping.

 

Half an hour later the door bell rang.

" _Stiles!_ " Scott declared, relieved as he opened the door to his friend.

"Thank god you're here. I've been stuck with this guy the entire day."

"Is he really that bad?" Stiles asked, amused.

" _Bad?_ " Scott scoffed. "He think's he's the best thing since poptarts."

"Dude sounds pretty bad," Stiles said in agreement.

"I don't even know what it is that bothers me so much about-"

"Flirting with your ex, for starters," Stiles cut in abruptly.

"I told you, I'm not bothered about that."

There was silence, Stiles still wasn't convinced.

"He's just naturally ignorant, the way he talks and looks at you-"

"So, you're basically saying the dude's Lydia Martin, without the pretty face and nice body to convince you otherwise?"

Scott laughed. "Basically, but Lydia's not as bad."

"You should piss him off until he leaves," Stiles suggested.

"I'm working on it, but the guy seems to be having more effect on me than I'm having on him."

"So you're just going to let him win?"

"Of course not," Scott argued. "I just hope he realizes him being such a dickwad is probably why he ended up here in the first place."

The door slams once again from behind Scott, and he immediately turns around to see the living room door closed and the hallway empty. He comes to the conclusion that must be some sort of new signal to tell Scott that Isaac can hear what he's saying, and that maybe he should also shut the fuck up. But Scott just thinks it's good that the boy can hear him and feels rather pleased with himself.

Scott turns back to Stiles, who seems more amused than before.

"You should come in."

 

 

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Scott groaned, staring down at the title of the movie in disbelief.

' _10 Things I Hate About You_ ,' it read.

"Oh, look, they named a movie after us," Isaac grinned.

Scott's cheeks turned crimson. He really didn't want to start a brawl in the middle of his mother's living room floor.

"You guys," Stiles interrupted. "I'll have you know that 10 Things I Hate About You is much more than your classic chick flick. It's funny, romantic, and it's-"

" _Stupid_ ," Scott snapped, before hesitating and finally managing to put the DVD into the player, figuring that the movie wasn't going to change no matter how much he complained.

Isaac sat at the end of the couch, Stiles on the opposite end. Scott subtlety gave Stiles a death glare, but Stiles' still refused to budge, leaving his best friend to do the worst and sandwich between the guy he hated and the guy he'd known since they were little kids.

They sat a quarter way through the movie with Stiles' eyes glued to the screen the entire time, which Isaac kind of found funny, but Scott just found slightly worrying.

"I'm cold," Stiles announced, and then he was off to the closest bedroom, returning minutes later with a duvet. There was a few moments of uncomfortable shuffling when he sat down, before everyone's attention eventually returned back to the screen.

Surprisingly, what made Scott more uncomfortable than ever was the silence between him and Isaac as they sat only centimetres apart. Scott would often peek at Isaac through the corner of his eyes, considering just being able to punch the guy in the face right at that moment while he was openly that close, but then he'd chicken out and snap his attention back towards the TV. At one point Isaac looked back at Scott and their eyes met for a moment, catching Scott out on his not so subtle staring. Isaac smiled weakly and it was the sudden warm sensation in Scott's stomach that immediately made him look away.

Another fifteen minutes of the movie passed, and somehow, unaware that he had been doing it, Scott had scooted a few centimetres closer to Isaac than he had been before, so that their legs and shoulders were just barely touching. The blanket shuffled scarcely, but Scott didn't look away from the screen to check why it was shuffling. Shamefully, he was even beginning to enjoy this movie. It wasn't until he felt a hand place on his thigh that he had to obtain from bouncing up off of his seat. He continued to look straight ahead at the screen, not turning to see who the hand belonged to, because _god_ , he already knew who it belonged to. The hand was on his _left_ thigh. Stiles was sitting on his _right_. And he who shall not be named was sitting on his _left_. From the corner of his eye, he could even see Isaac grinning to himself, seemingly pleased to have made the boy uncomfortable.

Scott McCall could affirm you that there were many games he had lost out of his seventeen years of living, but this, _this_ , was most definitely not going to be one of them.

Scott's hand was placed on Isaac's thigh, squeezing slightly, followed by a hitch of breath from Isaac Lahey's part as the boy straightened in his seat, and _goodness_ , Scott couldn't believe he was actually playing this game. _Touching Isaac's thigh_. All because he wanted to win at the most _fucked up_ game on the surface of the universe.

" _Boys!_ "

Both hands were pulled away from contact. Scott even nearly had a slight heart attack when he heard his mother's voice from the doorway.

_Oh, mom, don't mind me, just feeling up Isaac here on the couch._

There was tightening in Scott's pants. And Scott's face turned bright red. He couldn't believe this. There was no way he was getting a boner over a dude. A dude who he quite frankly hated to death. But Scott McCall was most _definitely_ getting a boner over a dude. And even still, his hatred remained for the boy, despite the fact that this guy was making his dick do things only _girls_ were allowed to do.

"How was the movie?" Mrs McCall asked as she removed her jacket, before glancing to the screen and noticing that the movie wasn't yet over. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you boys to it."

" _No!_ " Scott almost shot back suddenly, "I mean, I really have to, uh, go to the bathroom."

"Thanks for informing us," Stiles mumbled, attempting to keep his attention projected onto the screen.

"I need to use it after you," Isaac said, his lips curving into a grin when he noticed the full flushed of red on Scott's cheeks.

Scott shot out of the living room as quick as possible. From upstairs the bathroom door could be heard slamming shut, leaving Isaac to snicker behind him.

" _Fucker!_ " Scott spat, slamming his fists onto the bathroom door out of frustration. "You asked for war? Well, I'll give you war, _Isaac Lahey_."


	3. Isaac's Secret

It wasn't until two days later that Scott and Isaac talked again. The day after their unsettling DVD session on the couch, Scott had called up Stiles and invited himself to a sleepover. He didn't want to be around Isaac, live in the same house as him, or even have to consider him a brother. So, Stiles let him stay the first night, and the second, until on the third he had decided enough was enough.

"You're not staying a third night!" Stiles blurted out.

"What? _Why?"_ Scott tried his best not to seem the slightest bit upset.

"Because you're letting _him_ get to you, that's why."

"I'm not-"

" _Scott_ ," Stiles interrupted.

"You are. I'm your friend, and as a friend, it's in my blood to notice these things. He's even scared you out of living in your own house."

"H _e hasn't!_ " Scott detested.

"Is that right?" Stiles asked, still unsure. "Then why else are you here, eh, _Scott?"_

"Because I wanted to spend some time with a friend, or are we all of a sudden no longer friends?"

"Damn right we are," Stiles assured him. "But the last time you stayed for three nights in a row was that time you broke up with Allison. It's instinct for you to come to me when something's bothering you. I'm a loyal friend, Scott, and part of that role involves not sitting back and watching you let this guy defeat you. So, I'm going to be a friend, and I'm going to tell you to go home and kick his ass!"

"You're right," Scott sighed. "I just have no idea how to get to him. This guy's _good_ , and it pains me to admit that."

"First of all," Stiles began, patting Scott on the back. "You don't go running to your best friend's house whenever he pisses you off, otherwise he's going to know he's won."

Scott nodded, listening closely.

"Second of all, whenever he does piss you off, you have to level up on him. Make sure he knows you're on top."

"Got it," Scott smiled, fist bumping Stiles as his own way of saying _thank you_.

"Now here's your clothes," Stiles said, picking up the bundle that had been lying on the floor.

"You want me to go home right now?"

Stiles shrugged. "I figured the sooner you kick his ass, the better."

 

 

Scott hadn't managed to finally get home until eight o'clock that night. He assumed his mom would be home from work, and Scott could just head straight to bed and leave the awkward tension between him and Isaac for next day. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go to plan, and when he got home, the first thing he was faced with was his mother sitting on the living room sofa, her head bowed in her hands as if she'd just been crying.

" _Mom?_ Is there something wrong?"

Melissa looked up, surprised to see her son standing in the doorway. "Is Isaac with you?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"No," Scott replied. "I'm just back from Stiles' place. Why? Is he out? Didn't he leave a note, or tell you where he was going?"

"I came home to an empty house," Melissa said, trembling.

"He's probably just gone out for a while. He'll be back soon-"

" _Scott_ ," she said, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Look," Scott said, kneeling down at his mother's side. "I'll go out and I'll search for him. I'll make sure he's alright, and then I'll bring him straight back. _Yeah?"_

"I'm such an idiot." Melissa shook her head and wiped the few last remaining tears from her eyes.

"No, mom, you're anything but that. You care too much for people, and sometimes they take that for granted. Now, stop crying, and I promise you everything will be fine."

Scott's mom let loose a smile and she yanked her son into a hug. "I do love you, Scott."

"Enough to make me some hot chocolate in preparation for my return?"

"Just this once," Mrs McCall said, giving into her son's pleading eyes.

Scott jumped up onto his feet and sprinted towards the door.

"I'll be back before it's cold."

The door slammed.

 

 

It wasn't easy finding Isaac. He passed several different streets before he had finally managed find him in the most unexpected place of all. He hadn't really been searching for him at the time. He had taken a break and decided to load up on fuel for his bike. It was while doing so that his attention found itself fixated on two men kissing outside the bar across the street. Scott was sure if anything that it was a gay bar. He was sure he recognized one of the guys. _The height._ The hair. And then, _fuck,_ he almost cussed out loud when he realized that one of those guys was Isaac freaking Lahey. His stomach immediately twisted inside, and Scott felt sick. He was sure he wasn't homophobic. His friend, Danny, from school was gay and he didn't care at all, even in changing rooms when he undressed by the guy's side. But maybe he just wasn't so used to seeing two guys kiss. Especially if one of them was a guy he was forced to live with.

Not knowing how to react, Scott turned the other way, deciding to pretend Isaac and that other guy were definitely not making out behind him. But that didn't work, because they were, and once Scott had done loading up on fuel, he had to turn back and see them still going at it.

Scott didn't think twice before he had launched himself into the situation, coming to the conclusion that he was better off getting himself and Isaac home before his mom started worrying about the both of them.

Scott coughed loudly to begin with, attempting to catch the attention of both boys as his eyes wandered anywhere but directly at the scene of the crime. When that didn't work, Scott thought, _fuck it_ , and yanked the boy off of Isaac, only to then head butt him to the ground with a loud _slam_ that left Scott thinking it wouldn't be a surprise if the stranger broken at least one bone in his body.

" _Holy fuck!_ " Isaac yelled, eyes widening when he noticed McCall had been the one to throw the other male to the floor. " _Scott?_ Why the _fuck_ did you do that?"

"We have to go home, _that's why._ "

"And what are you doing here?" Isaac blurted out, attempting to calm his embarrassment when it became clear to him that Scott had just witnessed him make out with another guy.

"My mom was worried," Scott mumbled. "I think the real question is, what the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

"Why's it any of your business?" Isaac asked, shyly looking to the floor.

"Because it is," Scott almost whispered, avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

" _Why?_ "

"Because I want to know if I'm sharing my house with a queer or not," Scott shot back without second thought, regretting the harshness of the comment quickly.

"Well maybe I am one!" Isaac snapped back.

Scott's face turned red and he didn't respond. Instead, he shoved a second helmet into Isaac's stomach. " _Get on,_ " he said, nodding towards his bike.

 

 

The rest of the journey home was uncomfortable. For some reason, Scott couldn't help thinking about the guy Isaac had been kissing outside the bar. It made him feel ill, especially when he felt Isaac's hands grip onto the hem of his shirt and he felt his own body stiffen, so much that he kept his eyes glued on the road ahead, hoping he'd stop thinking of all these things at once. Wishing he'd never met Isaac.

It wasn't until he parked in the McCall driveway that Scott thought back to the movie incident only a couple of days ago when Isaac had touched his leg, and he had touched back, because back then he'd assumed it was none other than a competitive joke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay before you tried to feel me up?"

"I wasn't feeling you up," Isaac argued

"Says the gay guy," Scott scoffed.

"Says the straight guy who does the same and has to jerk off in the bathroom afterwards?" Isaac raised his eyebrow, knowing he'd got Scott at his weak point.

Scott's face turned red. _God_ , was he so done with this kid.

 

 

" _Isaac!"_ Mrs McCall yelled, bringing the taller boy into a hug, as if she hadn't seen him in years. "And Scott, where did you find this one?"

Isaac tensed up, and Scott caught him doing so from a glance in the corner of his eye.

"He was checking out some movie store down town," Scott lied, " he said he didn't really like the last movie we watched."

Isaac relaxed.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Mrs McCall smiled. "My two boy's spending more time together. Tell me then, what movie did you pick up?"

"Oh, no, they didn't have anything good unfortunately," Isaac responded, quickly.

"In that case, I'll pick up something tomorrow morning for you two to watch. In the meantime, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen for you both, and I'm certain it's getting cold."

Isaac moved on into the kitchen, glad to have finally escaped awkward conversation with Mrs McCall. Scott placed a kiss on his mom's cheek and followed Isaac into the kitchen.

"Thank you, by the way," Isaac mumbled, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"For what?"

"For not telling her."

Scott shrugged. "My mom's got enough on her plate without having to worry about who you're fucking.

Isaac snorted, his hand on the kitchen door. "I'm not fucking anyone for your information."

Scott didn't respond.

"Unless you were planning on inviting me to your room tonight."

And then Scott almost spat out his hot chocolate, watching as Isaac left the room before he could even think of a witty response.


End file.
